


Till Death

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you find out your boyfriend is the famed Punisher.





	Till Death

When you discovered Frank was the Punisher, needless to say, you freaked out for weeks. You never imagined your sweet and kind boyfriend was a killer. He seemed too soft for that type of thing. For crying out loud,the man cried during Finding Dory! 

You were scared at first. But he reassured you, he loved you and did whatever he could to protect this city from the dirt bags and guilty. He was paid hefty for his services from the mobster king, Luke Cage. He did Luke’s dirty work and was paid greatly for it.

Frank taught you how to handle guns and weapons after your discovery He wanted to make sure that you were protected, even when he wasn’t there to protect you from harm. He wanted you to feel safe

The first time you held a gun, you were terrible. You couldn’t aim and the metal felt too violent in your hands. But in due time, you became friendly with the thought of protection. You begun to associate the feeling of protection from the gun with your boyfriend, Frank.

After the gun training, he taught you how to hold knives and how to throw them to disable your enemy You were amazed at his skill set with weapons. But you never questioned how or why he knew so much about weapons. You had assumed he simply had a hard life before you came into the picture.

“I had a wife and a daughter before you.” he revealed one night after a session with a .44. “They died after the house got bombed. I was away at the time. I came home to a house made from ashes.”

“Frank, you don’t need to explain.” you soothed.

He smiled grim as he kept his eyes trained on the gun in front of him. “I vowed that day that I would do whatever I could to stop another family from losing a loved one, no matter what it cost.”

“You’re amazing and I love that about you.” You smiled before touching your foreheads together and kissing the tip of his nose


End file.
